


Never Going to Give You Up (Never Going To Let You Down)

by ScarletPotter



Series: In My Arms [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Cuddles, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, all that good angsty stuff, and there's fluff too, but he gets it, in fact he gets many hugs, minor homophobia, more cuddles, stony for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter Stark-Rogers has a bad day due to Flash's bullying but he always has his Dads to lean on.





	Never Going to Give You Up (Never Going To Let You Down)

Peter "Parker" Stark-Rogers trudged through the hallways that Monday afternoon, wishing that it was Friday and he could just go home right at that moment. 

That's when fate rolled the dice and gave local Midtown Tech high school bully Eugene "Flash" Thompson the idea to mess with Peter. Flash strode up to Peter followed by two goons of his own because hey, the more the merrier. 

Peter felt his Spidey senses (pEtER tiNgLE) flare up indicating that danger was approaching. Before he could turn at an alarming speed which resembled Spiderman, he felt someone push him into a locker. 

_ Ow. That hurt like a buttcheek on a stick.  _ He groaned in pain turning around trying to see past his eye which had now just become black and blue to spot Flash Thompson and his two goons with smirks plastered on their faces and hands curled into fists. He mentally groaned. 

Being Peter "Parker" and not Spiderman he took the hits as he was banged up against the wall. Flash threw a punch square into Peter’s chest causing him to groan, because damn, that hurt. He sneered, “Puny Parker! Think you’re so smart, don’t you? You’re fucking stupid!” Another punch in the stomach. The two goons that weren’t doing anything each claimed an arm keeping him pinned down for Flash’s torture. 

Flash smacked Peter who in turn tried to ignore the burning sensation, but he had never been slapped before, and damn, that hurt. Flash hissed, “You’re so ugly god, it’s a shame that you fucking exist.” He punched Peter harder in the chest, this time drawing blood. Peter didn’t see the blood, but what else could that metallic wet smell be? And Flash definitely hadn’t pissed himself, and he was being punched so it could only be one thing. Process of elimination. 

He kept calling Peter terrible names and things as he continued hurting him. 

_ Honestly, no wonder you’re parents died! _

_ You’re so fucking dumb it’s a wonder you’re still alive.  _

_ Pathetic pe*is! _

_ Wait till you’re adopted parents abandon you! _

  
  


These insults weren’t new to Peter’s ears but they still hurt. Peter blinked back tears at the mention of his parents, Tony and Steve abandoning him back into life onto the streets. He didn’t remember much about it, his parents had died and his last living relatives left three years old him on a cold snowy street with nothing but a thin blanket. It was Tony who found him, scooping him off the cold ground and brought him to the Avengers Tower. Over the years, he had confessed that he was scared that they would give him back, because he wasn’t perfect. 

Papa, Steve, had held his hands in a comforting manner while Dad, Tony, stroked his stubborn curls. They sat him down on the bed that they shared, the big bed with baby blue sheets and a blanket that always kept Peter warm on the coldest of nights and explained to him that no one was perfect, that they all their own flaws, but Peter, he was, and would always be perfect in their eyes. 

Flash continued taunting, this time striking where it really hurts. “Jimmy hear tells me something really funny. That he overheard you and your fat friend talking about someone being asexual. Then he overheard said fat friend comfort you about being it. And I thought you couldn’t get more pathetic! God, and Matt tells me that you’re gay! A faggot! God, I feel like I’ve sinned by touching you.”

After another half hour of verbal and physical abuse, Flash and his goons backed off leaving a broken and pained Peter with an ache in his heart. 

And he couldn’t stay here at school with all the loud sounds and it seemed like everyone was laughing. Of course Flash would draw a crowd knowing that it would make him feel worse. Peter slowly sat up, trying to figure out how to make the hallway he was in stop spinning. 

And when he tripped over his feet and people start laughing venomously, he felt sick. Like he was going to throw up. He needed his parents. His Dads would make this better. 

Suddenly, Ned appeared followed by MJ who helped him up. He was still swaying when he muttered, “Bathroom. Please.” Ned and MJ each took an arm and half-carried, half-walked to the bathroom. MJ went inside making sure he was okay despite the weird looks she got from the people in the hallways. Then again, it’s not like MJ cared what other people thought of her. 

Peter stumbled into a stall and sticking his head in the toilet as his breakfast and lunch came out. Once he was sure he was done he slowly collapsed onto the floor leaning against a wall. Ned spoke softly, “Peter, what do you need?” Peter mumbled, “Tony and Steve.” He was about to reach for his phone in the backpack when he felt a sudden urge to throw up again. Ned waved him off retrieving his phone from his backpack while MJ softly stroked her boyfriend’s back. 

After a few short moments later Ned spoke softly, “They’re on their way okay Peter?” Peter nodded mumbling a light thank you. Ned waved him off saying something along the lines of how Flash needed to choke on his own saliva. 

A little bit later Peter’s phone rang and it was Tony who said that he was by the front desk waiting for them. Peter who still felt dizzy let Ned and MJ guide him toward the front desk where Tony was waiting. 

He took Peter from Ned and MJ, keeping an arm tucked under him giving him support as he signed Peter out. He thanked Ned and MJ who waved it off saying that it was their job as friends to help him out.

Tony slung Peter’s backpack over his other shoulder as he wrapped both arms around him guiding him to the car. Tony asked gently, “What happened buddy? Ned called that you weren’t feeling well, you want to talk about it? You were fine in the morning. I came as quickly as I can. Papa is setting up the covers and making a pillow fort as we speak.” 

Peter didn’t say anything at first and that’s when Tony noticed two black eyes. Peter slowly spoke, somewhat slurring his words, “Can we please go home?” Tony nodded gently as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head, “Sure thing buddy. Want to sit in the front?” Tony let out a smirk, trying to raise Peter’s spirits, “I won’t tell Papa.” 

Peter nodded as he slid into the front, buckling his seatbelt as Tony walked around the front into the driver's seat. He tossed Peter’s backpack onto the backseat as he revved the engine up. Peter slouched in his seat, resting his head in a hand as he leaned against the window, trying to gather his thoughts. Tony placed his right hand over Peter’s knee, softly rubbing patterns on soft jean material. 

He knew Peter wouldn’t be in the mood to talk so he gently spoke eyeing the tears forming in his eyes through the corner of his eye, “Pete, it’s going to be okay buddy. Whatever happened, it’s no match for Iron Man and Captain America.”

Peter lightly shook his head remaining quiet as they drove home. 

The car ride was quiet and short as Tony pulled into the garage. He swung the backpack over his shoulder as he helped Peter out of the car, pressing a kiss on the top of Peter’s head, an arm wrapped around the skinny teen. 

Steve who had just finished making a pillow fort on the bed that he and Tony shared was waiting for Peter to come home. He hated seeing his baby in pain, his kid was so good, so pure, he deserves nothing but the best. 

And when Tony and Peter entered the living room, the first thing Peter did was hug Steve tightly, tears running down his face. Steve leaned back, taking the boy’s weight carding his fingers through Peter’s curls. He spoke gently, in a loving and caring manner, “Hey Bambi, what’s wrong?” Instead of getting a vocal reply, Peter’s knees buckled and were it not for Steve’s strong arms he would have been on the floor. Peter started bawling against Steve’s shoulder. Tony felt his heart stab into pieces as he hugged Peter from behind, softly stroking the back of his head. 

Steve gently brushed the hair out of Peter’s eyes speaking softly, “Buddy, why don’t we get you into some comfy clothes okay?” Peter merely nodded just wanting to be held by his parents. As if Tony read his mind he spoke, “And then we’ll cuddle, all right?” Peter nodded, letting out a watery okay.

Steve who was already in his pajamas, carried Peter up to his room, keeping one hand on the back of his neck, and the other arm tightly wrapped around Peter’s back, keeping him close to his heart. He pressed a delicate kiss to Peter’s forehead as he trudged up the stairs carrying both his and his Spiderbaby’s weight. 

He gently dumped Peter on the bed, helping him change into one of Tony’s old MIT sweatshirts and left him some privacy while he changed into some comfortable sweatpants. Peter let out a low whine indicating that he was done changing. 

Steve smiled softly as he carried Peter to his and Tony’s room gently depositing him over the blankets where Tony was already waiting. 

Tony let out a lazy smile as he pulled Peter close to his chest, carding his fingers through his hair. He spoke softly, “Bambi, what’s wrong? Talk to us, buddy. We’ll make it better.” Peter whispered, “Are you guys going to leave me one day?” Tony and Steve shared looks as they shook their heads, both speaking at the same time, “No, baby bear, we would never.” 

Peter felt the waterworks pour down again as he began sobbing once again against Tony’s chest. Tony rubbed small circles around Peter’s back, “Did someone say something?” Peter nodded speaking angrily, “Someone always says something.” 

He was quiet for a few moments before bawling, “They keep saying that I’m dumb and stupid and ugly and pathetic! They said that one day you guys are going to leave me just like they did! Because I’m worthless and insignificant and a waste of space!” Tears were flying as he continued, “They keep on punching and hitting me over and over and I just want it to  _ stop _ .” 

He swallowed another sob as he continued, “They found out.” Tony with his hands tracing random patterns over the material covering his knee, “What did they find out buddy?” Peter whispered, “That I was gay.” And he started sobbing harder and Tony felt his heartstrings break at the sound of Peter’s sniffles. 

He looked at Peter longingly, like he wanted to fix what was bothering him. He wished he could just make all his pain go away but he couldn’t. The world was cruel, and the people were just as much. But his son, the most innocent and pure being in the entire universe didn’t deserve any cruelty. He wanted to wrap Peter up in bubble wrap and hide him away forever. And seeing his baby in pain made tears of his own pool his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, resuming back at the matter that was more important: Peter. He gently took Peter’s hands in his own, thumb rubbing over the skin with a genuine smile on his face. 

Steve pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head nodding in sympathy, “Oh baby.” He pulled Peter into his lap and letting him curl against him. He looked down at Peter’s face as he cupped it, forcing Peter to look up at him. He kindly smiled as he wiped the tears away with his fingerpads, “Sweetheart, you know that whatever those  _ punks _ said isn’t true right?” 

Peter nodded his head even though he didn’t agree with Steve’s words. Steve, who knew this wrapped his arms around the smaller form, guiding Peter close to his chest, right over his heartbeat. Calloused fingers carded through his hair as he spoke, “Peter, none of those things are true.” 

Tony hugged Peter from behind, completing the “Dad Sandwich” speaking, “Papa’s right buddy. You aren’t dumb or stupid, you are the smartest, brightest kid I know. You are so much smarter than those asses in your school, you know that?” 

Steve continued, “And you aren’t ugly or pathetic. I don’t like hearing these things about my boy. My boy is beautiful and worth so much more than he knows. He’s the light of our lives and if something bad were to happen to him, I would never forgive myself. I love my boy so, so much.”

Peter felt a smile curl up his lips as he nuzzled deeper into the soft material of his Papa’s sweater speaking, “I love you both so much.” 

Steve shifted his position so that he was lying down with Peter snug between his Dads in the middle. Steve hummed while Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, something the three of them knew always helped Peter fall asleep and within a few minutes, the family had fallen asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
